Cold as Ice, Hot as Fire
by Loganjazz
Summary: James has found his newest victim. She is a 16 year old girl, who will soon be introduced to the cullens. What will happen when she falls for one of the men on the reservation? Will the cullens ever return to forks after tragedy happens?
1. Change Hidden

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but the plot and the main character: Charlotte!!**_

_**First Story! Please Review! Anything need to be in or changed just email me or review! :)**_

Hidden Change

I heard the scream from the bedroom, not something you want to hear. I heard the lamp being hit across the room.

"Where is she? I know she's here! I can smell her!" A male voice yelled. I was trembling. I was a afraid to breathe, I kept it in. I couldn't be found; my whole family would be destroyed.

"I swear she isn't here! I.. I know she isn't just go away! Please! I'll do whatever it is! She is just a teenager! Don't kill her!" My mom was crying from the weakness in her tone of pleading. I went to open the door a bit to see what happened, there was complete silence.

I opened the door a bit. I saw my dad with gun in his mouth and everything sprayed everywhere, my mom had blood coming out of her neck to little holes. What in the world my brother was just laying there, lifeless with nothing inside. I gasped, just a bit too loud. "There you are. My last victim. Come here I would love just to see you. How young? How beautiful? You know, I just love games!" Said the male that killed everyone in my life.

"I won't! I can't and never will!" I said but my voice didn't want to.

"I remember the last time I had to drag a girl out of a closet, well it was a daydream of mine. Anyways, would you like to hear about her? She was little, brown hair, a mental patient." He said. I crept out of the closet. Slowly.

"What are you?" I whispered. My heart was the only thing I could hear, my breath and heartbeat. It was pounding so hard that I had a headache. My skirt was all dusty; I was crawling on the floor, which made it bloody.

"Everything that you fear." He said plain and simple. He had blonde hair that was messy, hanging around the frame of his face. He had normal clothes on. It was casual not dressy. You would think that he would be sweating but not one bit of perspiration.

"Okay." I said wiping off my skirt and blouse. I still had my scarf on. I ran into hiding right when I came home.

"What's your name? You have to have one." He said moving gradually closer to me.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Leon. I'm 16." I gulped. "What's your name?" I  
lost any sense of feeling.

"James." James said. He kept urging closer and I was recoiling until I hit the wall. "You're not going to put up a fight." He looked into my eyes and I returned the action. His eyes were red, just like leaves right before they fall off the branches.

He felt my face and smiled. His fingers were pale and ice cold. He was about a head taller than me, even though I was wearing heels. His fingers slowly traced my vein in my neck.

"Your veins are very visible. I like that. Easier to bite."

"What?"

The pain was just horrible. Imagine every bone, muscle, and organ shutting down slowly. Loosing everything that it was meant to do. I never thought dying would be so painful. I could hear a snicker in the back round when I wasn't screaming for the pain.

"You son of bitch! I can't believe you!" I screamed without thinking. If my parents were alive I would feel the belt, not just a little but whipped. I was going into the fetal position holding my body trying to slow down what ever was happening to me.

"Feel the pain. It hurts doesn't it? But what you become is new, refreshing, and beautiful. And last of all immortal." James whispered into my ear. Then the blood-splattered room went black.


	2. Rebirth

**Disclaimer!! I don't own Twilight in anyway! Stephanie Meyer does! **

**A/N: It's my first story! So please review! I can't get better without your help! I will try to update every week!**

**Rebirth**

The pain had stopped. I didn't open my eyes. He might be here, lurking, waiting for me. I heard mumbles across the house. I couldn't hear that far away before…

"What are we doing here? I mean seriously, she is no use to us." A beautiful voice said. By the pitch, I assumed it was female.

"This wasn't school girl gone bad. It was one of us." A male's voice answered. Just as mesmerizing. I kept my eyes shut. Maybe they would go away? Maybe I could go back to this morning, living, nothing wrong. My life would never be like that again. My eyes stayed glue shut. I didn't dare see the reminders of the past.

"See if you can hear anything." A different woman's voice said. Her voice was softer and didn't have the iciness to it. How many were there of them?

"Bedroom. Hmm… Next door on the left." A males' voice said, not as old as the last. That's four. The footsteps got closer and my body had tensed involuntary.

"There she is." I heard the first woman said, annoyed.

"If you can hear me, nod, signal us that you're actually alive." The first male said to me. My eyes fluttered open, slowly. My vision was crisper and more detailed. I could see normal objects with more depth and more meaning. I looked even further; the people that had come to the rescue were just gratifying. They were just beautiful, unexplainable, had to see for yourself, this kind of beauty. My mouth dropped just because of this sight.

"Who? What?" I got out. I almost started crying. There beauty would make grown men cry.

"We are the Cullen's'." Said the second woman. She had caramel hair that was curly around her abdomen. She a skirt and a light blue sweater, long sleeve, of course. She wasn't very tall, even in heels.

"I'm Carlisle. And we have to tell you, what you can do, what you are, and how to stop what you could do." Said the first male. He was a bleach blonde, and had a gray turtleneck on. His eyes were just like melted copper. He was very pale, but when you lived in Washington, you were just pale, but not as pale as this family.

"I'm Edward." Said the second male voice that I had heard. His hair was in a mess, it had a rust touch to it, and his eyes were the same as Carlisle's, I looked at the others, just the same. Must run in the family. He was too tall and was wearing a jacket and slacks. The blonde woman stole my attention. She looked at me with distaste.

"I'm Rosalie. And she is Esme." Rosalie said. She pointed at the caramel colored haired woman. She was shooting nasty looks at Edward. I noted that he just ignored them.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked, Rosalie had packet me some clothes in a suitcase and went to get my toiletries.

"Charlotte." I said, softly. My throat burned. Imagine putting a cardboard tube down your throat and putting about three curling irons on it too.

"She needs blood." Edward directed that statement to Carlisle. He looked at me like he was just disturbed, or worried?

"I got her. Charlotte, why don't you come with me? We will get you somewhere safe." Said Esme, walking towards me. She had such grace. Rosalie had my bag in her hand and Esme helped me up.

"Cover your eyes." Said Rosalie. I knew just exactly why.

*****************

"So what am I? I have to be not human; I just gulped a whole glass of blood. And I know for a fact that isn't hum… No! I can't be! You're joking. Right?" I said almost in tears. The burning decreased, but it was still there. I had to ignore it. The cup of blood had been the most satisfying thing in my short 16 years of life. It was like putting dynamite in your bloodstream.

"Yes, you're a vampire." Carlisle said without emotion.

"I can't be? I mean… I didn't suck any vampire blood! I don't sleep at night! Look it's light out! I can't! But what are you then? All of you?" I shouted, almost knocking the coffee table over.

"We are too. I am the oldest. Then it's Edward, Esme, and Rosalie, then you. We don't sleep, don't eat, and don't have coffins. And we can't go out in the sunlight. We sparkle." Carlisle said, ashamed. I laughed. Rosalie gave me a look.

"Wait, what? We _sparkle_?" I said laughing in between words. The whole room just looked confused.

"Um… That's funny?" Esme said.

"Actually yes! Have you ever read **Dracula**?" I asked.

"Yes. It's an excellent piece of literature. But fictional." Carlisle said.

"Another thing, there is a plus to this." Rosalie said looking passionately in the mirror.

"What would that be?" I asked her. Not even acknowledging her shallowness.

"You are just too beautiful!" She smiled and handed me a mirror. I couldn't even figure out if it was I. I had my features, but I still didn't at the same time. My long black hair had curled into ringlets; my eyes had turned that golden color, but with a hint of red color.

My necklace hung on my slender neck. A Celtic trinity knot, I have had it since I was little.

"Do the police know about me? What about my relatives?" I asked them.

"We have adopted you, they just agreed. Don't ask me why." Esme said. She came to hug me and kissed me on my left cheek.

I heard Rosalie move. She didn't make a sound, for a human.

"Rosalie! What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I need to hunt." She said.

"Take Charlotte. She needs to learn." Edward said, he had a crooked smile. Cute!

"Hunt?" I said puzzled.

"We hunt animals." Said Rosalie.

"Oh, so no humans?" I said grinning.

"No." Carlisle said shaking his head. Gosh can these people take joke?

"No we can't." Edward said.

"Did you just read my mind?" I whispered. He nodded in approval. I was taken aback.

"Different, don't you think?" Carlisle asked. It was my turn to nod in approval.

"Charlotte. Ready?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah. Should I be scared?" I asked. They all laughed.

"C'mon!" She grabbed my arm. I was surprised and threw her across the room and she hit the wall.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" I asked. She just got up and laughed.

"Strong. That's going to be fun to handle. Let's go out the back. She led me into another room then out a door. The woods were a perfect setting, the noises, and the blood? I just took off. I was running faster than light itself. The trees and leaves just breezed by.

"Charlotte!" Rosalie yelled. I didn't even care. I smelled something sweet and it smelled, human…


	3. Monster

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!_**

**_A/N: Had a total writers block when I was writing this! Please Review!_**

Monster

I kept running, and running to find that smell. It was compelling. Intoxicating. I saw a huge figure lying down in the middle of the path in the forest behind the Cullen's house. He was bloody,

and no wonder my mouth was watering. His arm was bent backwards and his eyes were rolling into the back of head. His voice was faint and was whispering a prayer. He had to be a Christian. I heard running behind me.

"Wha… Oh my god! He is bleeding! He is dying! Charlotte!" Rosalie yelled.

"He is? Thank you Sherlock! But he smells so good." I said taking baby steps toward the dying man.

"Don't! Go get Carlisle! He needs help!" Rosalie yelled at me. I was running back to the house half way through her sentence. I ran through the door. The cold chilling wind followed my lead.

"Charlotte? What's wrong?" Carlisle said rushing to me. He looked scared.

"There is a almost dead guy in the woods about… A mile back." I said. He was gone even before I said a mile. Esme ran out, and so did Edward.

"Char…" Edward said.

"What?" I asked. We were running.

"You need a nickname, something shorter than Charlotte." I gave him a confused look.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" I asked playfully.

"Charlie?" He said. I laughed under the circumstances, death and all. We were about almost there.

"I like it. Let's keep it. Eddie." I added.

"Yeah, we can keep yours but not mine." He said seriously. We were at the scene. It was gruesome, but not the worst. My thirst was getting more agitated. Crap. The man was crying, looking at Rosalie, the woman who saved his life. Carlisle was look doubtful on his survival.

"I have to… Just to save him Rose." Carlisle said looking up at Rosalie. She nodded. I didn't understand. Do what exactly? I saw Carlisle bite down on the poor man's neck.

"Don't! You will kill him! He is just dying! Please!" I yelled. Edward picked me up without any difficulty even though I was struggling to win.

"Shh. Charlie. He is going to be fine." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't comprehend. He was going to become this. What I am. It's horrible. Just horrible.

"Please give me something. I'm so thirsty." I said back into his ear. He nodded. Edward put me down.

"Follow me and be quiet." He said softly. I followed him. It took about ten minutes to find something. We found two bears and they were enormous. I couldn't believe it. As fast as lightning, Edward took them both down.

"What the hell?" I yelled. He just shrugged.

"Years of practice. Want some?" He asked coming to me. God he was just gorgeous.

"Yes actually. Cause you people forgot you have a killing spree of a vampire running around the city limits." I said laughing. He laughed too. It was so good to hear his laugh. It put shivers down your spine.

"How do you like it?" He said after he finished his bear. I tasted mine. It was not like that first cup of blood. This one was like a bomb in your system, just exploding. I felt my body shutter from the blood. I was energized. Waiting for the next animal to come strolling along. I heard footsteps, nor human or vampire. It was… Mountain lion. Yum.

"You smell it don't you?" Edward asked me. I just took off, for the second time today. The thrills were just empowering. I took the lion down without a fight. After snapping its fragile neck, the rest was easy. I felt as if I was drunk.

"Oh yeah. That hit the spot." I said with a bloody grin. Edward came and wiped the blood with his sleeve. But I felt there was more.

"I missed something." He said leaning in. I closed my eyes. Three weeks after being changed and I'm getting a vampire boyfriend. Hmm. He kissed me. It wasn't light. It was just pushing; like he wanted more and I couldn't stop from kissing him back. You know, having the ability not to breathe will affect your kissing time and god so it did.

"Um. I think we should get back." I pulled away. He nodded. Nothing. No words about what just happened. We got to the house. Rose was a mess. That's a first for her. Esme was nowhere to be seen. Carlisle was sitting at the unused kitchen table.

"So what happened?" I asked him while sitting down with him. Edward just disappeared into thin air.

"I changed him." He said staring at the mahogany wood of the table. Seeing his reflection.

"That must be hard." I said looking at his reflection.

"It was. When I look into this polished table, I can see my reflection. I see a horrible monster, which does terrible things. What do you see?" He asked me looking up.

"I see the man who saved me, who told me what I was, and who showed me what was wrong and I appreciate that. Without you, half the people in population of Forks would be gone. And I don't know how to repay you. I remember you telling me how you were changed, what you had to go through and what it was like." I said into my own reflection that I couldn't recognize. I looked into his eyes.

"Really, do you truly mean it?" He asked.

"Yes. How is the other newborn?" I asked.

"Fine. He is getting the change. It hurts. Well I think you know that." He said.

"Yeah. Just a bit. He looked at Rose like she was an angel." I said looking at her from across the room. Her head turned in my direction at the mention of her name. She got off the couch and wandered over here. Her attitude in general was on robot. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"He told me… I was his guardian angel. I couldn't let him die. He was just, so helpless, and I didn't know what to do." She said looking at both of us.

"It's okay Rose. You did the right thing." Edward said. He looked at me like he was ashamed. I left the room in a storm. He followed me into the balcony.

"What's the problem?" I asked him when the door was closed. It didn't matter, they all could hear anyway.

"I don't know. I wanted to have you, kiss you like my own. But it wasn't right." He said looking into the emerging stars.

"I wanted the same. I just thought that since you kissed me, you liked me. But now you're just ignoring me. What did I do? Is it because I'm new?" I looked into the stars too. They were beautiful like a fairy tale would say.

"I… Wanted you so bad. But now I don't. Do you understand that? I like you as a friend. No more. It was just some fake feeling." I wanted to cry, but under my circumstances, I couldn't. Edward took me into his arms. I heard Esme approaching, so did he.

"He has turned! He is awake! Come and see!" She opened the screen door showering us in her excitement. Edward and I looked into each other's eyes, and gave a silent goodbye of being lovers. We walked into the house then up the stairs. The room that he was in was Rosalie's. He had red eyes, just like I did when I was in his state. Black hair was going every which way when he got up. He had new clothes and his wounds were all gone. Completely healed. Rosalie took a step out of the line we were in.

"What's your name?" The question that had shook my world, just as it would his.

"Emmett." He said looking at the angel that saved his life. Complete compassion. Full of love. True love


	4. Joking Around

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in anyway shape or form!_**

Joking Around

_3 weeks after Emmett has been changed._

"Ello govena." I said to Emmett as he was kissing Rosalie. He looked at me and laughed into Rose's mouth.

"Eww! Em! You just spit in my mouth!" She yelled. We just laughed so hard. His booming laugh filled the house of dead with life. I had taught him how to hunt because everyone else was so preoccupied. I wasn't in school cause Carlisle said I wasn't ready and either was Emmett, so we just ended up being with each other during the day while Edward and Rosalie were at school.

"Poppet. Can I please have a cup of tea?" He said in a British accent. I laughed.

"Yes you may master." I said in reply, British accent and all.

"Okay guys you need to get out of my house." Esme said coming into the room. It has been two months since I had been changed and I loved it. Now that Emmett was here. I had someone that actually brought life to a dead life that we had. We went hunting almost everyday, so we made a competition of it. I was winning with the largest animal. Emmett was winning with the biggest herd.

"Why?" We said at the same time.

"Cause. I lived in London with Carlisle and I couldn't stand the accents then, how do you suppose I do now?" She asked us. We just shrugged. It was the weekend, Carlisle was working, Edward and Rose were here but whenever I was by Edward it was just awkward, after that kiss on the balcony. Rose disapproved of all the practical jokes, but everyone just put up with them. Edward came out of his cave he called his room.

"Charlie. I need to go into town. Would you like to come?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Can I get a lollipop?" I asked, laughing. Emmett got the joke. We both had missed a cherry lollipop the best after the change to no eating.

"No. But you can help me with something. I want you to meet somebody." He said. I got up off the kitchen counter and followed him. He handed me a jacket and by the style I thought it was Rosalie's.

"But I'm not cold."

"It's for show. We would look a bit out of place wearing no jackets." I agreed with him.

"So where are we going to?" I asked. He just started walking toward the car. I followed him. We drove into town. I completely forgot it was December.

"What day is it?' I asked, while looking at the species that I used to be until two months ago.

"December 20." He said parking the car.

"Really? That means I was changed two months ago this day." I said trying not to look surprised.

"It's okay to be surprised. You have been loaded with a lot information. You do lose track of time. It happens." He said patting my shoulder. We were going Christmas shopping.

"What are we going?" I asked him. We made our way into the general store. There was this well-built boy who had skin that was such a bronze color, you could melt him and he would turn into caramel. I laughed at the thought. Edward gave me a puzzled look. I told him mentally that I would tell him later. He went in the opposite direction. I knew he got the message. I went to the boy. I needed an excuse just to talk to him. I tell him he looked like someone I knew. I just had to hear his voice. I went up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." I said politely. He turned around, and saw me. He was so adorable; he had little boy qualities to him. He just was cute and playful. I got that just by looking into his eyes.

"Um. I can't remember." I said softly.

"Oh. Are you new to town?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just moved." I said looking around for Edward. I didn't know how much not to say.

"Huh. I saw you come in with Edward Cullen. You his girlfriend?" He said.

"Me? Edward's girlfriend?" I laughed. I had to make something up.

"What?" He said. He looked a bit sad, like he lost a fight for something.

"I'm Edward's cousin. Esme is my aunt. I am living with them for the time being." I said. Oh yeah, I'm quick with the lies. I heard footsteps behind me. They sounded familiar, it was Edward.

"Hey. I see you have met my cousin." He said looking at me.

"Yeah. She's nice." The unknown boy said to me. He took my hand.

"Charlotte. This is Billy Black." Edward said. Billy kissed my hand. I felt a sting in my body.


	5. Indians, My Type?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way!**

**A/N: I don't know how long it has been since I updated, but here you go! Please Review!**

Indians, My Type?

"Hello." I said. Keeping my tone. Did he just shock me?

"How are you today?" He asked.

"Fine." I said nodding my head.

"Charlie, why don't you go out of the store? I will be there in one second." Edward said grabbing my shoulder. I nodded and hurried out of the store. About 20 seconds after that Edward appeared.

"Who is he?" I asked him.

"A kid from the reservation." He said. Reservation?

"We need your help. They don't like us… Being the whole eating blood. But what they don't get is that we eat, well drink from animals." Edward said, soft enough for me to hear, but not a human.

"Oh okay. What's the help that you need?" I asked. The people were staring at us. Were they awestruck because of our beauty? That's what Esme said all the time.

"I will explain that at the house." Edward said. We took the woods home; being vampires we were there in about five minutes flat. Rosalie and Emmett greeted us, half clothed.

"Whoa! Cover it up!" I yelled. Emmett started laughing.

"Why? Is someone naïve, or a prude maybe?" He said.

"I think that's no way to talk to a lady." Esme came out of the kitchen. She was always there for me. Never would think twice who would win this battle.

"Sorry Esme." Emmett said backing down.

"Oh the little vamp can't stand up to Esme?" I said. He snarled at me.

"Calm down." Carlisle came in from the lower level.

"I have an idea." Edward said. Every one was waiting for him to say his idea.

"Charlotte is the key." He said pointing at me.

"No. I will not permit this Edward." Esme said. The whole family decided silently about my fate that I didn't even know about. What the hell?

"What is going on?" I asked over the silence.

"Our little Eddie here wants you to _seduce _the Indian boy for the treaty." Rose said.

"Me seduce someone? Ha! Like that would ever happen. But seriously Indian, my type?" I asked.

"I think she should. Pop the cherry!" Emmett said.

"Emmett. Not cool at all." Rose said. I laughed.

"I won't. It's evil. And one of the deadly seven sins." I said in my most innocent voice.

"Oh here we go again." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What?" Edward finally got into the conversation.

"She's playing the little girl again. She is our age you know." I gave her a stern look.

"Maybe, I don't want to grow up. Maybe, I want to go back to my old life. Did you ever think about that?" I said.

"Yes Charlie. I did. I want to go back to my old life. At least you weren't dead before you were changed." She told me.

"Rose we all know the story." Esme said. She was keeping the cat fights to the minimum.

"Why can't Rose do it? She is just like a whore to Emmett." I added.

"Good point Charlotte." Edward said, winking at me.

"And Charlie wins this round of who is better, and smarter than the other! Rose; 5 Charlie; 9!" Emmett said in a radio broadcaster voice.


End file.
